Happy Birthday
by Infected Bliss
Summary: In the early morning, Sly leaves a little something for Carmelita on her special day. Sly x Carmelita ; one-shot.


**And my brain has produced yet ANOTHER story! Luckily for me this one is just a one-shot, featuring my favorite couple of all time; Sly and Carmelita. This is a little something I thought up and I figured it would give you something to read while I'm working between stories. Sorry I take a while guys, I'm trying the best I can. Read and review!**

* * *

It was Six o'clock in the morning one day in Paris, France. The sun had barely began to come up over the horizon of the city as Carmelita laid sound asleep in bed. She was curled up under the covers, clutching a pillow tightly in her arms as she dreamed. The blue-haired fox was unfazed as her window was lifted open. A male raccoon quietly crawled into the room, smiling warmly at the sight of the sleeping vixen. This raccoon was none other than Sly Cooper, master thief. Otherwise known as Carmelita's most wanted criminal whom she'd been trying to lock up for years.

Yet despite the fact that she could suddenly wake up and fry him with her trusty shock pistol, Sly moved across the room without fear. He almost welcomed the idea of her waking up and livening things up, but that would ruin his surprise. Couldn't have that, could he? Reaching into the brown bag he had now removed from his back, Sly removed a few small items and quietly placed them on Carmelita's bedside table. She was sure to be surprised when she awoke to find them there.

At least so he hoped.

He stole another glance at the lovely, sleeping officer and he then noticed the files and paperwork piled on the other end-table. He silently chuckled as he shook his head. _'She works so hard, what a woman.'_ Despite the fact she was a cop, and had tried ( and failed ) multiple times to throw him behind bars, while chasing after him with a shock pistol; the thief could not hide how he felt towards her. Not only was she the most beautiful vixen he'd ever seen, but she had such a determination, temper, and intelligence that just drove him wild. If only they didn't have those pesky 'professional differences' between them, then maybe they could really have something special together, with nothing to hold their feelings back.

Just as he was turning to leave, her voice rose up - causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Sly..." '_It's over, I'm __caught_.' Slowly, he turned around expecting to see her sitting up in bed, wielding her pistol ready to fire. Instead he saw that she was still asleep, clutching her pillow. Sly let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't caught him. "...Sly..." She let out another low mumble, her eyes remained closed. Sly's eyes widened in shock then warmed as he smiled again at her sleeping form.

_She was dreaming about him..._ The very thought filled him with delight.

He crept over to her and knelt down so he was face to face with her.

"Happy Birthday, Carmelita." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Carmelita sighed, slightly smiling now as Sly made his exit back out the window._ 'I love that woman_.'

An hour later after Sly had left, Carmelita woke up to the crude sound of her alarm clock. She yawned, running her hand through her thick, blue curls, still feeling tired. She had worked hours into the night working on some paperwork she had been running behind on. She turned to turn her alarm off. She suddenly became wide awake at the sight of the three items on the table that had not been there last night.

"Cooper!" She hissed, angry that he'd broken into her home, especially seeing how she hadn't been able to catch him.

She took each item in her hand. The first was one of Sly's calling cards. She'd collected dozens of them over the years. She flipped the card open to find a note written in his neat handwriting.

_'To the lovely Inspector Carmelita Fox,'_

She rolled her eyes at his little comment and continued.

'_Sorry I couldn't stick around until you woke up, but I didn't want to be at the wrong end of that pistol of yours. Anyways, I wanted to honor this very special day; the day of your birth to be more specific. I can honestly say, I couldn't imagine how life would be without you, so I found today definitely worth celebrating. I hope you like the little gift I've picked for you - don't worry, I didn't steal it. Until we meet again, beautiful. Happy Birthday._

_~ Sly Cooper._

Carmelita set the card down beside her as she felt her cheeks flush a bright red.

'_He...remembered my birthday? He actually got me a present?_' She thought.

She picked up the other two items from the table. The first was a red rose, which she placed with the calling card. The second was a small, wrapped box with a bow. Her curiosity burned as she ripped the paper away. She lifted the lid up on the small black box and nearly gasped at what she found. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond hanging on it, along with a gorgeous matching ring. Carmelita lifted the necklace out and clasped it around her neck. She smiled as she admired both pieces of jewelry. They must have cost him a fortune to get these and...he bought them for her? Carmelita stared at the ring before putting it on._ 'How does he know my finger size for this_?' She shook her head and smiled knowingly.

"Why does he have to make my job so hard?" Carm mumbled to herself. Sly and his crew weren't really bad guys, really they were model citizens sans their career choice. She almost hated that she had to try and arrest him. She often wondered what could happen between them if they were on the same side. They'd be a wonderful team, she knew that. She guessed she would never find out. She looked one more time at the jewelry before getting up to prepare for work. '_Thank you Ringtail, I love my gift_.' She thought, reminding herself to thank him in person the next time she saw him.

When he wasn't running from her shock pistol blasts that is.

* * *

**Just a short, sweet, simple one-shot for the cutest couple ever. Come on, try and tell me you couldn't see Sly giving his lady something special on her birthday. This obviously takes place before Sly 4 and 3. I hope you fave and comment! :)**


End file.
